H2O: Just Add Water: Season 2: Episode 21: And Then There Were Four
And Then There Were Four is the 21st episode in Season 2 of H2O: Just Add Water. Plot The girls order Lewis to get rid of Max's research. Lewis protests, but then he decides to give it back to Max. After they leave, Charlotte appears and shows Lewis the pictures from the film. She shows the picture of Max and says she knows about him, because she found one of Gracie's sketches. Charlotte asks Lewis in help in looking for him, but Lewis disagrees. Charlotte sees the bag with the research inside Lewis' backpack. Later on at Max's house, Lewis gives back the research and lets him to guard it, but he's unaware Charlotte has followed him. Moments later, Charlotte meets Max and wants to discover the all secret. Meanwhile at Sertori's House, Emma asks Cleo she covered the home from the Full Moon, but the problem is: Cleo haven't got the home to herself. Cleo tries to ask Don can Emma and Rikki stay for night, but he disagrees. Back at Max's house, Max tells Charlotte she reminds Gracie. Charlotte tells him Gracie told her the stories about the sea. Charlotte shows the picture of Gracie as a mermaid, and asks him if Gracie really was a mermaid. Max says she was. Back at Cleo's house, Lewis tells the girls that Charlotte knows about Max. Emma asks Cleo what about the moon, and Cleo is still trying to figure out how to make Don agree. Rikki decides to go for a swim. Meanwhile at Max's house, Charlotte asks Max how Gracie became a mermaid and Max says the magic will happen at the right place at the right time. Charlotte asks if it was difficult to keep this as a secret. Max tells her, that she also must keep it a secret, and Charlotte says she'll never talk about this. At the JuiceNet Café, Charlotte yells at Lewis for lying and tells him, she found out that Gracie was really a mermaid. She also says she was talking with Max, because she followed Lewis and saw how he returned the research. Charlotte wants to know the truth, but Lewis can't tell her, and Charlotte runs away from him. Later on, Charlotte again watches the film. She discovers the place of the transformation is Mako Island. Charlotte goes to Mako Island, and arrives to the Moon Pool. Suddenly, the girls arrive and Charlotte hides. Shocked, Charlotte sees their tails and discovers their secret. Later on at Cleo's house, Cleo tells Don they must stay for the night, because of the "homework about the moon". Lewis arrives and tells the girls Charlotte has followed him. Lewis tells Emma, he and Charlotte started an argument and she disappeared. Rikki decides to find Charlotte, but Lewis protests, because the moon will soon rise. Emma is worried that Charlotte knows about the secret. Rikki asks Lewis if Charlotte is still unaware of them and Lewis says Max was talking only about Gracie. Meanwhile on Mako Island, Charlotte touches the pool, but it's too early for being active. At Cleo's house, while the moon rises, Lewis tells Cleo he and Charlotte almost broke up. Lewis says he didn't tell Charlotte the secrets, only lied. Lewis then says he liked talking with Cleo and he misses it. Cleo says she liked and missed it too, and lets Lewis talk with her. Later on Mako Island, Charlotte, upset for not being a mermaid, decides to leave, but suddenly the pool becomes active. Charlotte remembers Max's words "the magic will appear in the right place and time". Charlotte jumps into the pool and becomes a mermaid. The next morning at Cleo's house, Cleo and Rikki are sleeping, but Emma has woken up and looks at her watch. Emma becomes happy and says the full moon is over and nothing happened. Later on at the harbor, Lewis finds Charlotte standing and decides to break up with her. Lewis tells her, he's sorry for the last day. Charlotte says she was just jealous for the time Lewis was spending with the girls. Lewis tells her they're just friends. Charlotte says these are secrets between him and the girls. Lewis is about to break up with her, but Charlotte says that she knows the truth. Charlotte then says she wants to show him something, and jumps into water. She then shows up as a mermaid, surprising Lewis considerably. Trivia *First time the girls were not affected by the full moon. *This episode is also called "Then There Were Four". *Charlotte sees the girls as mermaids. *Charlotte becomes the fourth mermaid (the first time ever in which the series had four concurrent mermaids). Allusions Notes *This episode is often mistakingly called "An Then There Were Four". This was thought to be episode's title until the writer tweeted the correct title. **On Netflix, that wrong title is used. Quotes Credits *Charlotte Watsford - Brittany Byrnes *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Kim Sertori - Cleo Massey *Frank - Craig Marriott *Gracie - Ashleigh Brewer *Don Sertori - Alan David Lee *Max Hamilton - Martin Vaughan Gallery File:Charlotte 6.jpg File:Bscap3551.jpg File:Bscap274.jpg File:Charlotte's Metamorphosis.jpg File:Charlotte in Metamorphosis.jpg File:Max Hamilton.jpg File:H2o-just-add-water-1-the-h2o-just-add-water-spot-2334578-250-141.jpg File:Charlotte knows the power of the moon pool.png File:Charlotte, mere moments from becoming a Mermaid.jpg File:Charlotte about to become a Mermaid.jpg File:Charlotte becomes the most powerful Mermaid in H2O.jpg File:Charlotte ecstatic to be a Mermaid.jpg Charlotte 2x21.jpg Charlotte 2x21 behind the scenes.jpg|Behind the scenes 2x21 Charlotte .jpg Video pl:Ta czwarta Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 2 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 2 Episodes